


Unexpected Persuasion

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Infidelity, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is visited by the Black sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



The only flat that Severus could afford on his meager wages from the apothecary's was a tiny bedsit in a rundown neighborhood in Muggle London. He did not have the wherewithal to pay for a connection to the Floo system, even if his dank and unlovely dwelling had had a fireplace, so when a knock came at his door and his wards indicated that the caller was a wizard, he was not entirely surprised, although he could not conceive who it might be.

Not technically a wizard, it turned out, but rather a witch. To be more precise, two witches, both of them from his own Slytherin House, although since they were both older than he, he knew them only slightly.

"To what do I owe this unexpected call?" Severus kept a tight rein upon his hopes. Years ago, before leaving Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy had told Severus that there was an organization he thought Severus would be interested in joining, and he would contact Severus when the time was right. Severus had heard that Lucius had married Narcissa Black, one of the women who now stood before him, although to his slight disappointment he had not been invited to the wedding. Perhaps now she brought an invitation more to be desired?

The other witch was her older sister, Bellatrix Black... Severus racked his brains. Lestrange, that was it. She had married Rodulphus Lestrange.

It was Bellatrix who spoke first, stepping close enough to Severus he could sense the heat of her body.

"We have come to ask if you would like to join a rather select group," she said smoothly. "Right, Cissy?"

Narcissa nodded. She had moved to Severus's other side, effectively trapping him between them unless he backed away, but that would appear cowardly. Indeed, she was so close that the tips of her breasts brushed his arm. He controlled his breath with an effort.

"Lucius said that he had mentioned it to you at one point, but he thought you might need some convincing," Bellatrix continued.

"Why," Severus began, then cleared his throat. "Why didn't Lucius come himself?"

Bellatrix gave a throaty chuckle, but this time it was Narcissa who answered.

"My dear husband thought that Bella and I would be a better persuasion -- or reward -- than he could be."

If the intentions the two women had been capable of being misconstrued before, they were not now, as Narcissa slipped her arms around Severus and Bella pressed her lips to his, her hand seeking the bulge of his prick through his robes and teasing him to hardness faster than he would have thought possible.

"But you're both married," he protested weakly, his hips pushing against Bellatrix.

"So?" Narcissa kissed his neck. Her fingers were busy untucking and unbuttoning him. "Lucius likes to hear about my little adventures. Especially when he's the one who suggested them."

"Rodolphus, too," Bellatrix said.

Somehow they had maneuvered Severus so that he was on the bed with its sagging mattress, with Bellatrix kneeling above him. He groaned as the moist folds of her cunt slipped around his cock.

"Would you like to learn how to cheat Death of his due?" Bellatrix murmured, her huge dark eyes fixed upon his face.

Severus nodded.

"Very good." Narcissa kissed him, taking his hand and pressing it first to her breasts, then drawing it down her body.

They took turns fucking him and telling him about the Dark Lord and his followers, the Death Eaters, and by the time they left Severus had agreed to come and meet Lord Voldemort for himself, with the intention of joining his cause.

As the door closed behind the sisters, Severus leaned against it, his heart still pounding, his knees weak. He would never admit that the persuasion they had employed had been wholly unnecessary, nor that, if it had been, Lucius would have done better at convincing him than any witch.

**Author's Note:**

> For cruisedirector, who wanted Snape/Narcissa/Bellatrix, convincing. I think this is actually the first time I have ever written Bellatrix.


End file.
